


Bows Mean Presents, Right?

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: Jazz and Prowl take their relationship to the next step.





	Bows Mean Presents, Right?

Title: Bows Mean Presents, Right?  
Day: 27  
Prompt: "Jazz, why are you wearing a bow there?"  
Verse: G1  
Rating: R  
Words: ~1740  
Other Characters: none  
Warnings: plug and play, PWP, kissing  
Summary/Notes: I was trying to go in a different direction, and did I ever struggle with this. Finally, I put the score for 'Sherlock Holmes' on repeat and just wrote, and this is what came out.

 

After their trip to Mexico, which was successful for the Autobots, Jazz and Prowl became closer and started spending more time together. Jazz would come up with a music festival and invite Prowl, Prowl would invite Jazz when he could to go with him on diplomatic missions and they would spend some of their time playing tourist.

Slowly, carefully, the two built trust and friendship between them. Jazz learned that Prowl did not appreciate public displays of affection, but a touch to his shoulder would always earn Jazz a smile. Prowl learned that Jazz would come back from missions unwilling to talk, but would need a party to unwind and then a shoulder to lean on and an audio to listen as he poured out his fears about what had or had not happened on the mission. They learned to trust each other to guard their back, figuratively and literally. Prowl and Jazz learned to go over missions together before officer meetings and work out any conflicts privately so they could present a united front to the rest of the command staff.

Once, when Optimus dropped a new mission on the table in the middle of the meeting, both Prowl and Jazz hung back a little bit, waiting for the others to say their piece before they stepped forward and thoroughly and methodically dissected the mission and made plans, arguing about a few details as they always did and working out the areas they didn't agree on. By the time they were done, the rest of the command staff was simply watching them. After that, their working together was not questioned by anyone, as their performance was talked about for a long time afterward.

Now, the Autobots had adopted many of the celebrations and customs of the USA, but had broadened many of the celebrations to include customs from other parts of the world. For example, the winter holiday celebration stretched from the solstice to Epiphany; during that time, mechs who wanted to spend time with each other and have a private celebration did it on a day when they could all get together. Prowl worked extra shifts to fulfill the requests of various mechs who wished have matching off-duty times, starting months before the winter holiday season. It was one of the few times Red Alert requested time off, and since his list of mechs trustworthy enough to cover a duty shift was very small, Prowl had to make sure at least two on Red's list were available. He used that as a starting point and worked from there to build the duty roster for the three weeks of holiday celebrations. He was quite surprised to receive a request from Jazz for a day off that matched his own, but he honored the request. Jazz bounced with glee when his request was granted and began planning a special celebration for him and Prowl.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x

Prowl approached Jazz's door with a minor thrill of trepidation running down his spinal strut. He trusted Jazz, but this was new and different and therefore a little frightening. He clutched a present for Jazz, hoping that it wasn't too much. He pressed the door chime and waited.

Jazz opened the door, smiling at Prowl as he invited him in.

Prowl drew in a deep vent of air. Jazz had lit some Cybertronian candles, long lasting flames that burned a very low grade of energon. Violet energon swirled in cubes on the low table in front of Jazz's sofa and soft music, a Cybertronian symphony, played from Jazz's home stereo system. Jazz appeared to be nervous but happy, and he started talking the moment Prowl was fully in the room.

"I'm really glad we could get together and do this. C'mon in, Prowl and make yourself comfortable. How was your day?"

Jazz ushered him in and offered him a seat. Prowl carefully sat down, then watched as Jazz perched nervously on the edge of his seat.

Awkwardly, Prowl offered Jazz the gift.

"Ooo, a present!" Jazz tore into the gift with the same enthusiasm displayed by Daniel in his younger years.

The comm chip, a way for Jazz to communicate with Prowl outside of official channels, was a big step for Prowl to take, and Jazz was awestruck at the trust and commitment the little chip represented. He popped open his central comm board, and Prowl stepped forward to help him slot it into the correct place.

Jazz offered Prowl a matching chip and helped him seat it in his comm board.

Then they sat, staring at each other until Jazz started and exclaimed, "Oh, energon! Here, Prowl, have some," as he pushed one of the cubes toward Prowl.

Happy to have to have something to do with his hands, Prowl clutched the cube.

They stared at each other until Jazz suddenly put his cube of energon down and started to laugh. It started quietly, but soon escalated into full guffaws until Jazz was laughing so hard he couldn't sit up.

Concerned, Prowl set his cube down and stood, moving quickly to Jazz's side and hovering over him, uncertain what his next move should be.

Jazz's laughter finally tapered off into half-sparked chuckles. He looked up at Prowl and gasped out,

"Only you and I could put ourselves in this situation, Prowl." He controlled his laughter and sat up.

Prowl seated himself again, his watchful optics never leaving Jazz's face. "What situation, Jazz?"

Jazz sobered quickly. "Th' situation of…well, shoot." He vented air, fumbling for the words he needed. "Prowl, I think I love ya. You've become more important to me than the Autobots, and that's a little scary. I want you in my life, and I really want to move our relationship forward, but I don't know if you feel the same."

Prowl cocked an optic ridge and said, "The comm chip should be a clue."

"Well, yeah, and thank you for that, but…" Jazz trailed off and his fingers plucking at the fabric covering the seat he was in.

Prowl moved closer and reached over, wrapping his hand around Jazz's. When Jazz looked up at him, Prowl smiled.

"I'm not as brave as you are, Jazz. I couldn't say what you just did, but I can match you. I love you. I want more, too."

Jazz's smile could have lit the Ark for weeks with its brilliance. They sat, clasping each other's hands, for a long time. Finally, Jazz's smile faded and he moved.

"So, um, how do we do this?"

Prowl smiled himself. "How do you want to do it?"

Jazz looked at him shyly. "You won't laugh?"

Solemnly, Prowl shook his head. "I won't laugh."

Jazz stood up and walked over to his tiny desk, fussing around with something before coming back to his seat.

Prowl drew in cooling air. Jazz had put a stick-on bow, the biggest human one Prowl had ever seen, on the right side of his body, under his bumper, right over a panel. It took him a full second to realize that the panel must hold Jazz's interface cables and connectors, and he jerked his head up and looked at Jazz.

Jazz was trembling. Prowl fell forward to his knees, right at Jazz's feet, and reached for his hands. When he touched Jazz, the other mech grabbed his hands tightly.

"Jazz…I'm honored. Does this mean I get to unwrap my present now?"

Jazz's tension leached from his body. "Well, I suppose, if you really want to. Or you could leave it wrapped up."

Prowl shook his head, "I'm pretty sure that would lead to questions about why you have a bow there, and I'd rather not fend other mechs off you, thank you very much."

"Well, then, I guess you'd better unwrap your present," Jazz breathed.

Prowl moved, but not where Jazz expected. He pressed a kiss the number 4 on Jazz's chest. Jazz drew in air, his hands moving to Prowl's shoulders and beginning to explore there. This was no more than they'd already done, but the promise of more excited them both. Fingers trembled as they explored seams, ventilations were often, and heat began building between them.

Prowl finally turned his attention to the bow, tracing the tails which Jazz had cut short, then inching his way up to under the bow. He found the suction cup holding the bow onto Jazz's body and popped it free, setting the bow aside, then returning his attention to Jazz. He traced the faint outline of the panel before continuing his explorations, but he soon returned. This time, when he traced the outline, Jazz sent the command to open the panel.

Prowl smoothed his hand over the open space, causing Jazz to shudder at the air passing over the sensitive connectors. Jazz reached over and ran his thumb over Prowl's lower lip, eliciting his own shudder from Prowl.

Prowl pulled one of the cables from Jazz's panel, bringing it over to his panel, set above his left hip. He plugged it in, then unspooled a cable from his panel and pulled it over to Jazz, gently pushing the end home in one of Jazz's connectors.

Their systems send handshakes and once the two way communications were set, they could access each other's cache. Firewalls kept them out of each other's processor and within a contained area, where Jazz showed his skill at this, setting up a loop that picked up his arousal, his reaction to Prowl's touches and fed it to Prowl. It took Prowl a few seconds longer, but soon he had his own loop set up and they spiraled higher, each glide of a hand across plating or touch of a sensor node feeding the mutual arousal until Jazz went rigid, his systems cresting the wave and falling into overload.

The sensation of falling pulled Prowl and he followed Jazz into overload, a brief cry leaving his lip plates.

Their systems required a cool-down period. Prowl was still on his knees in front of Jazz, his head resting on Jazz's chest. Jazz was slumped in the chair, his arms over Prowl's shoulders.

Eventually, Prowl lifted his head from Jazz's chest. They stared solemnly at each other for a moment, then twin smiles broke across their faces.

"Oh, yeah," Jazz said, "you were so worth the wait."

"Indeed, as were you," Prowl answered, pressing a kiss to Jazz's chest.

"Merry Christmas, Prowl."

"Happy New Year, Jazz."

The end (finally!)


End file.
